Better Than a Shower
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Meg's thoughts throughout Caged Heat, from the Kiss to Castiel's rescue, and a meeting after the Winchesters leave. Megstiel. Three-shot. Now completed.
1. Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

"I feel so...clean." _I wonder how clean I'd feel if- NO! No no no. Where did that come from? Come on, girl. He's an angel. You're a demon. He's probably a virgin anyway. Oooh, corrupting an angel- NO! Kill the hellhounds, _maybe_ survive, then you can think about double-sided blasphemy. _"Okay, Gotta go."

"Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?"

_Dear God I hope so. _"Well, we're about to find out. Run." _Did I just pray to God? Oh Clarence, what did you do to me?_

* * *

><p>"You know, you're sticking that thing in all the wrong places."<p>

"Really? You sure were squealing."

_I wonder why. _"Knock yourself out. It's a host body. Some girl from Cheboygan, moved to LA to be an actress. It's probably not even the worst thing that ever happened to her." _Although it's probably the dirtiest place it's happened. This place is disgusting. I'll definitely need a shower when I get out. Or a new host. __**AAAAAAHHH THAT HURTS LIKE A SON OF A BITCH!**__ Oooh, good. _"Hahahahahaha!"

"What are you laughing at?"

"Dean Winchester's behind you, meatsack." _Maybe I should thank them later...wait, what? No. No way did I just think that. Clarence, I think you really did a number on my brain. First I feel cleaner than I have in centuries, now you got me wantin' to thank the humans? Damn, Cas. You have definitley fried my brain._

* * *

><p><em>Good thing I got outta there quick. Deanie had that look in his eye. Well well, cookie for Clarence. The avenging angel with the baby blues. ...Maybe another kiss wouldn't be such a bad thing. Just a little clean-up. I wouldn't even have to break in a new meat suit.<em>

Meg heard Sam the Soulless tell Castiel to kill all the monsters in the prison. When he winged away, Meg followed. She waited silently until he was finished, then approached him.

"Hey there, Clarence," she said, waving his angel knife. "I think ya missed one."

Cas looked at her, confused. "I've killed all of the monsters that were held prisoner here."

Meg smirked. "I meant me, Angel Boy." She tossed the long knife from one hand to another. "Although I'd appreciate it if you didn't, I would understand if you did. Kill me, that is." She looked him in the eye. Those baby blues. Suddenly she wanted to kiss him again. "But if you do kill me...I have one last request."

Castiel wondered what a demon would ask an angel for a last request. "And what would that request be?"

Meg took a few steps forward, almost nose to nose with him. "A nice...long...shower."

Cas frowned. "A shower-?" He barely voiced his confusion before her lips were on his. It didn't take very long before he got over his confusion and kissed her back. All of the feelings he had felt earlier came crashing back. He pushed her against the wall and lost himself in the tide of endorphins. He never felt Meg slide the knife back in it's sheath, but he did feel her hands slide up his chest and into his hair. She pulled away, but only to whisper in his ear, "If you could maybe zap us somewhere cleaner and more comfortable...?" She punctuated with a little nibble to his ear. "I want my shower to be hot."


	2. Motel of Iniquitous Delights

A/N: And here it is! Finally. Chapter 2. Many thanks to the wonderful Sidsaid for betaing, and just being there to bounce ideas off.

There _will_ be a third chapter with the Winchesters. I can't help myself.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Motel of Iniquitous Delights<p>

Without a coherent thought in his head, and without ceasing their mutual assault, Castiel winged them both to a motel room. Neither realized it was the same motel as the Winchesters, and even if they did, neither would've cared. Both were too far gone by now to care about anything but themselves.

Castiel walked them backwards until Meg's calves hit the side of the bed. She decided to take control here and twisted until Cas was on his back. She then moved from his mouth to kiss and nip at his jaw line, down his throat, pausing to lick his adam's apple and undo his tie, slowly, and with a smoldering look in her eyes, like she was trying to burn him alive with just her gaze. That look alone was enough to make his cock twitch. Castiel, unable to break eye contact, simply lay there breathing heavily while she expertly undid every button of his shirt. When she got to the waistband of his pants, she stopped and he gulped, remembering he was new at this.

"Nervous, Angel?" Meg asked coyly. Cas wasn't sure if it was supposed to be another pet name like Clarence, but he kind of liked it. She kissed the hollow of his throat and whispered, "Don't be. Trust me. You're doing great," she smirked. The thought _"How can I trust a demon?"_ was barely half formed in his mind when she leaned forward slightly and bit his bottom lip while tugging his shirt free, causing him to lose his ability to think again. Meg was saying something, but Cas was so lost in the sensation of lips on his chest that he could barely hear.

"You hear me?" She asked. Cas, eyes at half mast, mumbled back, "I heard, but I wasn't listening. Do that thing with your tongue in my navel again. It...tickles." As she bent to obey, she repeated, "I said, I want you to go back to the Winchester boys in less than perfect physical condition. As part of my 'last request.'" Here she unbuttoned his slacks. She left the zipper alone for the moment and trailed her way back up to his lips, nibbling on the way up. Meg pulled Castiel into a sitting position, straddled his thighs, and slid his shirt off his shoulders. Before she could get it completely off his arms, though, Cas decided things should be a little more even and slid his hands up her sides until she raised her arms. Only when her shirt lie on the floor did he continue to remove his.

Castiel had either gained confidence or lost patience, because he removed her bra with skill he hadn't known he possessed and flipped them so he was above her and they were fully on the bed. He imitated her earlier actions and kissed down her body until he reached her jeans. He didn't hesitate before unbuttoning them, but his eyes flicked to hers at the zipper. He leaned down, never breaking eye contact, and unzipped her jeans with his teeth, torturously slowly. The look in his bright blue eyes was almost mischievous, and it made Meg moan, which in turn made him harder, if that was possible. Cas, definitely displaying impatience now, practically ripped her jeans off, followed by her underwear. He took a little more time with her boots, carefully unzipping first the right, then the left. When they joined the rest of her clothes on the floor, Cas took her right foot and skimmed his lips up her leg, the tip of his tongue darting out a few times. She closed her eyes when he ghosted over her apex, simply inhaling her intoxicating scent. _"Demons shouldn't smell this delicious,"_ Castiel thought. _"They should smell like __sulphur__ and death, not...cherry blossoms and...woman."_ He took a deep breath of her scent and stood. She felt the loss and opened her eyes to see him taking off his pants and shoes.

Castiel was finally as naked as Meg. She sat up against the headboard and reached for him, yanking him down onto her, her nails digging into his upper arm. She twisted forcefully, bringing Castiel's head and back into sharp contact with the headboard, regaining dominance. "Meg," he growled against her lips. "You said my kiss made you feel clean." He kissed her lightly. "I think you're making me feel dirty." He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. "And I think I like it." Their lips found each other's again and Meg pinned Cas's wrists above his head with one hand. The other hand slapped him hard across the cheek. It would definitely leave a mark. She smirked, "Good." She nibbled his bottom lip, then bit down hard enough to draw blood. She was about to lick the blood away, but his tongue darted out first and swiped away her prize. She didn't mourn long. His blood-covered tongue entered her mouth at the same time he broke free of her grasp. His hands slid back down to her hips in a bruising grip that turned almost bone-crushing when Meg bit his shoulder. The pain went straight to Castiel's cock, making it twitch again, and he made a sound that was between a moan and a growl. It seemed he couldn't take it anymore, and he thrust up while driving her down, straight to the hilt. Neither moved or made a sound at first, but then Meg clenched her inner muscles, and bucked. Castiel had never felt anything like it. Not even the burgers after Famine's touch could compare. The feeling of being completely encased in warm, wet, quivering muscles was...heavenly. Castiel could think of no word more appropriate. Meg grew impatient and dug her nails into his shoulders, dragging them down his chest and leaving dark red trails in their wake.

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Castiel lied spread-eagled on the bed, panting and staring at the ceiling. Meg sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her clothes, the echoes of their passion-induced screams still bouncing off the walls.

"Sorry, Clarence," Meg said over her shoulder. "I don't do cuddling." She located her clothing, dressed quickly, and threw Castiel's pants to him. "But I will say this: That was the most fun I've had in a while. Much better than a shower. I feel cleaner than I think I've ever been." And with a wink she was gone.


	3. Aftermath: The Confrontation

Castiel sat on the edge of Dean's bed wearing only his khaki pants, elbows resting on his knees. The rest of his clothes were next to him. The Winchesters would be back any second now, and Castiel was unsure of how they were going to take it. He couldn't keep this from them, it would eat at him, and they would probably figure it out anyway.

When the brothers walked through the door, they didn't look surprised to see Cas there. They did a double-take, however, when they saw him half naked, covered in red streaks, and with a split lip.

Dean was the first to react. "Woah, Cas. Rough night?" Seeing the scratch marks he knew what his first thought was, but it was so improbable he didn't voice it.

Without looking up from the carpet, Cas replied "I unzipped her pants with my teeth," as if horrified by what he had done.

Unsure he heard right, Dean asked "Come again?"

Castiel looked Dean in the eye and repeated, "I unzipped her pants with my teeth."

Dumbfounded was an understatement. Dean's earlier speechlessness came back, but without the gestures. Finally, he found his voice. "Whose pants, Cas?"

"The demon Meg," Castiel said. "She found me after I…cleaned up."

"Meg?" Dean made sure he heard right. "You unzipped...Meg's pants...with your teeth?" He was visibly torn between disgust and pride.

Sam decided to chime in at this point. "Can't you see through the meat suit? She should've been hideous to you, what with her demon face."

Cas looked slightly scared at that. His eyes widened. "I couldn't see it," he said, as if just noticing. "I couldn't see her demon face."

Dean, who had just been staring at Cas with a confused look on his face, suddenly asked "Is that a…bite mark?"

Cas looked at his shoulder. "Yes."

"…Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Sam, though soulless, still had a sense of humor, and it showed now. "Dude, you have a hickey on your chest!" he laughed.

Still confused, and both wanting and not wanting to understand, Dean asked "Why, Cas? What happened? Why would you sleep with a _demon_? And why, of all the demons you _could_ bang…why _Meg?_ I mean, not that I'm not proud of you for finally cuttin loose, but...seriously? You have terrible taste in women, dude."

"She came to me after I disposed of the creatures," he explained, still looking at the carpet. "She said she wanted a long, hot shower, then she kissed me. I would've been confused, but I couldn't think, let alone resist." Castiel looked up at Dean, then, with his puppy dog eyes. "Before she left she said it was better than a shower and that she felt cleaner than she ever had before."

* * *

><p>AN: And it's now complete! Sorry it took so long. Writer's block, college, other stories popping up in my head... Tell me what you think!


End file.
